Nightink-El comienzo
by tobi.astudillocarter
Summary: El comienzo de la historia del Pintor, Nightink


**Nightink- el comienzo:**

Hace ya dos semanas desde que nightink se había trasladado a Canterlot. Lo había hecho porque quería empezar su carrera de pintor. Sin embargo, no sabía sobre que pintar. Muchas obras de ponis eran sobre paisajes hermosos, ya sea imaginado o en la naturaleza. O eran sobre algún animal o arte abstracto. Pero… todo era idéntico para nightink: siempre el sol era de los aspectos más utilizados. No había ningún cuadro famoso el cual fuera sobre la noche.

"La noche…"-pensó nightink, al ver por la ventana de su apartamento. Había algo en ella que mantenía despierto a Night. No sabría decir que…. Pero admiraba como las cosas adoptaban un color plateado por la luz de la luna…. Ese silencio inquebrantable… esa leve brisa que sacudía todo… como la luna y las estrellas resaltaban en el oscuro cielo. Sabía que era un paisaje natural más hermoso que cualquier cuadro diurno que se podría pintar. Nightink pensó en pintar sobre la noche… después de todo, ¿Quién podría apreciarla si todos dormían? Quizás los ponis pensaban que el día era más hermoso porque lo veían siempre… e ignoraban que la noche era más bella. En un momento de inspiración, fue a su habitación y saco sus pinceles, pinturas y el lienzo. Las puso en su balcón… tomo aire…. Y empezó a captar esa maravillosa vista. Sus pezuñas se movían solas, sus ojos iban del lienzo al cielo, del cielo al lienzo. No se escuchaba nada más que el sonido del pincel, el cual iba y venía de forma frenética en el lienzo. Nightink estuvo gran parte de la noche pintando y al terminar, vio su obra terminada: una fiel representación de lo que sentía sobre la noche. Todo el paisaje estaba detallado, las casas iluminadas por la luna, las hojas de los arboles ladeados por el viento… todo era realmente hermoso. Satisfecho, Nightink pensó en dormir un rato…

Cuando se despertó, era de medio día-"debí haber dormido cinco horas…." Se dijo nightink, al tiempo que se levantaba y miraba por la ventana. Unos rayos de sol se colaban a través de su cortina, los cuales chocaban cálidos en nightink. Se quedó un rato, sentado al borde de la cama, cuando decidió poner en marcha su día. Abrió las cortinas, permitiendo que el sol entrara en su habitación. Fue a la cocina para prepararse un desayuno simple: galletas y un té. Al terminar, pensó en ir a presentar su obra al museo de Canterlot. Determinado, la envolvió en un manto y la hizo levitar con su magia. El cuadro se vio envuelto en un aura de magia de color azul oscuro. Nightink salió de su apartamento, sin siquiera detenerse para hablar con quienes le saludaban. Llego al museo y, para su decepción, se encontraba cerrado. "debe ser muy temprano aun"-pensó nightink. Le pregunto a un Pegaso que pasaba por ahí cuando abría el museo

"oh, el museo abre dentro de una hora para exhibiciones, ¿es esa la razón por la que quiere entrar?"- pregunto el Pegaso

"ummm… la verdad, quería presentar mi obra"- dijo nightink

"ahhh, un artista. No sabía. En ese caso, puedes entrar por la parte trasera. Está reservada para los tuyos."- dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa

"gracias"- dijo nightink, esbozando una gran sonrisa, mientras iba donde el pegaso le indico. Cuando llego a la parte trasera del museo, se encontró una puerta con un pincel grabado. Dejando de lado el cuadro, toco a la puerta con la pezuña derecha. Espero unos minutos y le recibió una yegua bastante seria.

"Buenos días"- saludo la yegua

"buenos días, señora"- saludo nightink- "¿es aquí donde los artistas pueden dar sus obras al museo?" pregunto nightink de la forma más humilde posible.

"Si, ¿llevas alguna obra?"

"la verdad si, por eso me preguntaba si podía exhibirse…"- dijo nightink tímidamente.

"pasemos adentro y la examinare"- dijo la yegua. Nightink hizo levitar el cuadro mientras entraba y sentía la puerta cerrarse. Adentro había grandes cantidades de pinturas, esculturas, maquetas, entre muchas otras cosas, esperando a ser exhibidas, pensó nightink. Deposito su pintura en una mesa y la yegua le dijo:

"mmm, es bastante grande. Creo que necesitare tiempo para poder examinarla bien. ¿Podría venir hoy día al anochecer?"

"pues claro!"- respondió night con entusiasmo, después de todo, lo único que quería era que su obra fuera exhibida.

"pues queda para la noche. Ahí le diré si es exhibida o no. Hasta luego"

Nightink salió del museo, cerrando los ojos, pues dentro había estado más oscuro de lo que creía. No sabía a donde ir, después de todo, su inspiración siempre le llegaba de noche y no tenía amigos para pasar el tiempo…. Por lo que decidió pasar el día paseando por Canterlot. Primero decidió ir a tomar un café a un restaurant, después…. Después podría ir a su departamento para descansar. Tomo el café y fue a su departamento para descansar. Sin embargo, noto que le quedaba poca pintura, por lo que fue a la tienda para comprar más. Recogió su bolsa de bits y se dirigió rumbo a la tienda. La verdad, no sabía mucho sobre herramientas avanzadas de pintura, pero se contentaba con lo básico. Para la decepción de nightink, los artículos eran bastante caros. Se desanimó completamente cuando vio que con suerte le alcanzaba para uno o dos frascos de pintura y tinta.

"creo que la única forma de poder ganar dinero, es con la exhibición de mi obra"- pensó night. Volvió a su departamento para esperar la hora de ir al museo. Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, fue, esperando que le dijeran que si podían exhibir su obra. Mientras iba al museo, le pareció ver un pegaso en el cielo…. Pero…. Tenía un cuerno…

"Un… Un alicornio?. Solo hay tres… Las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence…"- recordó night-"pero… Nunca salen del castillo de Canterlot, es muy raro". Night prosiguió su camino al museo y entro por la parte trasera, tal como le habían dicho que hiciera. El museo estaba aún lleno de ponis, ya sean pegasos, unicornios o ponis terrestres. Nightink espero a que la yegua se desocupara para poder atenderlo. Cuando pudo, la noche ya había caído.

"Buenas noches. Usted debe ser el pintor que vino en la mañana, ¿me equivoco?

"no. Soy el. Vine a saber… si mi pintura había sido admitida"-digo nightink. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

"oh, por favor sígame y le contare."-dijo la yegua a Night. Este la siguió por el salón principal, hasta un mostrador gigante-"mire… la verdad, la calidad es bastante buena, los detalles… todo expresa maestría, sin embargo… no podemos admitirla en el museo"-dijo solemnemente la yegua

"p-p-pero… ¿Por qué no la admiten?"-pregunto con tristeza Nightink.-"si dijo… dijo que la pintura y la calidad eran buenas"

"bueno… perdóneme, sr… pero, a pesar de lo buena que es, no a todos los ponis les gusta la noche. La encuentran… como decirlo… aburrida." Al terminar de decir esto, llamaron a la puerta principal del museo.

"Lo sentimos! El museo está cerrado a esta hora!" dijo la encargada del museo

"Quisiera ver el museo"- respondió una voz bastante suave… pero a la vez cargada de autoridad-"aunque sea por unos minutos…"

"oh no oh no oh no oh no…" fue la única respuesta de la encargada, corriendo hacia la puerta para abrirla. A Nightink le pareció que la voz de aquella poni era conocida por la encargada y esta al parecer tenía miedo…

Cuando abrió la puerta, Nightink se sorprendió al ver a una alicornio de color azul claro y azul oscuro, parada. Night la conocía, pero de leyendas solamente : era la Princesa Luna, en persona.

"Oh, ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto la Princesa Luna, al ver que Nightink estaba en el mostrador.

"No, nada su majestad, no se preocupe…" fue la tímida respuesta a la pregunta de la Princesa-"solo estaba hablando con este pintor… el cual quiso que una pintura suya fuera examinada para ver si entraba en el museo, lamentablemente… no la podemos admitir."

"quisiera verla, se ve que tiene talento"-dijo la princesa Luna, dándole una sonrisa a Nightink

"ummm… bueno, está por acá"

La yegua guio a la princesa luna hasta donde estaba Nightink, junto a su pintura. Por alguna razón… Night se sentía nervioso con la princesa, no sabía porque….

"Buenas noches, emmm…"

"N-n-nig-g-ghtink, su majestad" dijo Nightink, tartamudeando y haciendo una torpe reverencia

"Nightink, mucho gusto. Es un bonito nombre"-dijo luna

"m-mucha-s-s gracias, su majestad"-respondió Nightink

"oh dime Luna solamente, no me gustan las cordialidades."-respondió luna con una sonrisa

"está bien… Luna"- Por alguna razón, nightink se sintió bastante nervioso al pronunciar su nombre con tal confianza… también había algo más… pero no sabía que era.

"y, ¿Qué le trae por acá su majestad?"- pregunto la yegua.

"Quise ver el museo, la vida en el castillo es un poco aburrida y nunca salgo la verdad"- dijo Luna, un poco triste-"Bueno, esta es la pintura, ¿no?- dijo luna, señalando la obra de Night

"s-si"- dijo tímidamente Nightink

"es… muy bonita. En verdad tienes talento Nightink"-dijo luna, con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Nightink

"m-muchas g-gracias maj…. Luna"

"¿y cuándo será exhibida?. Me muero por saber cómo será"-dijo luna, entusiasmada.

"bueno su majestad… la verdad…. No será exhibida. Es hermosa y tiene talento, pero no creo que a los ponis les guste mucho…. No digamos que la noche es un signo de belleza para los ponis…"

Al decir esto, el rostro de luna se endureció. Pareció que iba a castigar a la encargada del museo… sin embargo….

"¿no será en este museo? Está bien, Nightink, ¿quieres acompañarme?"-dijo luna, en un tono bastante dulce.

"p-por supuesto, Luna. Sera un honor"

Entonces Nightink recogió su obra y, despidiéndose de la yegua, acompaño a luna fuera del museo.

"Tienes mucho talento Nightink… me gustó mucho tu obra, dime, ¿te gusta la noche?-pregunto en voz baja Luna, al parecer, nerviosa

"pues… si, y mucho. Es…. Muy hermosa."-dijo Nightink, de pronto bastante seguro

"dime Nightink, ¿tienes más pinturas como esta?"

"pues me temo que no, luna."

"es una pena…. ¿no tienes más porque no quieres, no te inspiras o alguna otra razón?"-pregunto luna a nightink, mirándole fijamente.

"no tengo más porque use lo que tenía de pintura para esta obra…. Quería comprar más, pero no tenía bits suficientes…"

"oh, entonces permíteme ayudarte con eso, sígueme por favor"-dijo luna, mientras echaba a andar. Fueron caminando a paso lento por las calles de Canterlot, hablando sobre lo que veían, sobre la noche, el cuadro de Night y sobre ellos. Al final, llegaron a una tienda de arte abierta, la cual estaba llena de artículos.

"dime night, ¿Qué te gustaría comprar?"-pregunto dulcemente Luna

"no quisiera abusar de usted, luna. Solo unos frascos de pintura y tinta."

"¿abusar? Tonterías. Dime que quieres, tómalo como un regalo para ti, de mi parte."

"b-bueno… en ese caso… "-nightink empezó a señalar algunas tintas y pinturas, las más simples. Sin embargo, había una gran variedad de artículos que no sabía para que servían. Eran tintas normales, pero tenían efectos sobre ella, había pinceles que no parecían tener un material normal y libros y lienzos que reaccionaban con magia para darle efectos.

"Emm…Luna, ¿para qué son esos frascos con efectos?"-dijo nightink, señalando una estantería llena de tales frascos, los cuales estaban clasificados según color.

"oh, es tinta normal, pero la diferencia es que cuando pasas el pincel, sobre la tinta aparece el efecto indicado."-explico rápidamente Luna, al parecer contenta con la curiosidad de Night

"wow, eso suena interesante…. Luna, ¿puedes…. Puedes comprarme unos pocos?"-pregunto Nightink, no muy seguro si la Princesa le compraría o no

"Por supuesto nightink! Esto es parte de mi regalo hacia ti, solo pídeme."

Nightink le indico unos cuantos frascos de tinta los cuales poseían efectos relacionados con la noche, cuando se pasaban sobre el lienzo creaban estrellas que brillaban, una tinta que agregaba efecto como si la briza nocturna llegara de vez en cuando al cuadro, entre otros. Luna parecía bastante encantada con el interés de night, siempre que él le decía cuales quería, ella se lo compraba sin ninguna objeción, le hablaba sobre lo que podía hacer con los efectos, hablaban sobre posibles obras que Nightink podía hacer, entre muchas otras. Al final, ya a altas horas de la noche, Luna le dijo a Nightink

"Oh, ya es tarde. Creo que ya te he quitado mucho tiempo esta noche…. Deberías ir a descansar."-dijo, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, con un tono triste

"No tengo cansancio… siempre me quedo despierto las noches enteras, me gusta la tranquilidad…. Además, no quisiera perderme la oportunidad de ver algún evento nocturno que merezca ser captado…."

"en ese caso…. ¿podría verte en acción? Eres un gran artista y no quisiera perderme la oportunidad de verte"-dijo luna, no muy segura de sí night la dejaría verle en acción.

"p-p-por s-supues-st-to"-respondió Nightink-"sería un honor que este viendo mis obras…. Pero, no digamos que soy muy ordenado…."-dijo Nightink, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

A esto, luna rio ante el comentario. Nightink se le unió en la risa casi inmediatamente, encantado al oírla reírse…

Continuara…


End file.
